1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for enhanced air circulation, and particularly for portable electronic devices.
2. Introduction
Over time, mobile devices such as wireless communication and computing devices, are achieving higher data communications rates and computing speeds. This higher performance generally comes with higher power drain which drives a need for greater energy storage capability in mobile device. Since the higher performance enables greater utility in mobile device, there is a desire for longer operational life between recharging of an energy storage device in a mobile device which further drives the need for greater energy storage capability. Further, since higher power drain causes a corresponding higher amount of heat generation in a mobile device there is a need for improved thermal dissipation. The energy storage and conversion technology in existing mobile devices relates to electrochemical cell technology. For example, lithium ion batteries are the energy storage and conversion devices used in most mobile telephones. Alternative technologies, such as fuel cell technologies, may provide greater energy storage capability but have problems including heat generation due to energy exothermic recharging and conversion inefficiency; restricted operating temperature range; a need to consume oxygen from ambient air; and condensation of generated water vapor.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for providing enhanced air circulation for portable electronic devices, including ones that utilize energy storage devices, such as fuel cells. There is also a need for automatically and dynamically managing, for example, temperature, oxygen and/or moisture of a mobile device, to maintain the energy storage and conversion devices within desired specifications and tolerances. This can help to prolong the useful life of the energy storage module and its components.